User blog:TAGDavid/The Grandfather Clock Rush
Heyo~! Welcome to my decklist page! Whazzup, homies~? Today we're gonna be trying something a lil' crazy here. Remember wizards? A rich girl used them once. Amanosuzu? Liked Gao and Tasuku? Aaannnyway~ Wizards have been out of the meta, and all the rush decks in the world have been dominating the entire playing field. So I say we fight back with our own rush deck, wizard style~ The Decklist Commentary Yo! Yo! I'm back, homies! And here's my super cool decklist just like I promised! Now, I worked really hard figuring out how many cards of what-not to add to the deck, and as always you can adjust it to your own liking. Now let's talk about why I added them and picked certain cards over their alternatives. Keep in mind, I'll only be talking about cards worth noting, anything else that's obvious like Magic Artist, Andy won't be mentioned. Size 0 monsters~ Now the first thing you might notice is that Zessica is in this deck. Why? Well, Tempest Wing is in this deck. We only have 2 copies of him, so that's why Zessica is at 1. She's there to replenish your hand when you use Tempest Wing and to add more different wizards to the drop zone. Size 1 monsters Jace Aldis. Now you're wondering, what the hell is this thing doing in the god damn rush deck? Well, we already have Andy, Glassart and Alice in this deck. You won't always draw the Knights of Bond and Virginie, and even then, it might not be enough. Jace has a very solid 5000 power to take out a lot of monsters in the game, not only that, but he helps against decks using items with defense very well. His ability "Fatal Ripper" can help add wizards into the drop zone, and clear walls! Size 3 monsters Virginie. Now, normally a lot of people look down on this card. With good reason as well. Virginie is dependent on Size 2s being out, gauge heavy, and destroys herself or another monster the moment your Size 2's been destroyed. However, she has 8000 power and double attack. It can help defeat monsters with high defense like Athora, or items with defense. She fits the theme of our rush deck very well. Tempest Wing. Now why Tempest Wing over all the other Size 3s? Heh, very simple choice actually. He has 7000 power and double attack, which is already good for tearing down things like Chaos Geargod. He's cheaper than other Size 3s, and he has a useful ability to send monsters to the gauge instead of destroying them. Spells Magical Glue. Now, why 3 of these? Why not Solomon's Wall? Items are very popular in the correct meta, and a lot of them are immune to destruction. Magical Glue is perfect for this situation, and can bounce the items with defence! It's abilities to rest monsters give it very versatile use too. That concludes all the odd choices worth noting in my deck. Everything else is self-explanatory. Sideboard Here we'll talk about alternative choices. 2xMagical Artillery Soldier, Canooner A very good monster. 2 critical, and the ability to remove soul cards. Situational though, so it's only in the sideboard. 2xMagic Power Researcher, Ren Kogasaki 3 crit, a very good card fitting of our rush deck. However, I can't seem to fit her into the deck. Feel free to add it in any situation you see fit. Probably against decks with open centers. 2xWitch of Illusions, Luvia the Mirage Ah, a very good alternative to Tempest Wing indeed. Against wall decks with a lot of soul, or items with really high defense, this is what you need. She's also good for regaining hand advantage. 3xSolomon's Wall A very solid defense card. When up against decks like Geargod, Magical Glue is useless. They don't use items, and all their monsters are more than Size 3. Solomon's wall also works against attacks which attacks can't be nullified, and can rest Athora. You should replace Thunder X Goodbye with this in decks against Athora. That way, you can rest Athora without taking any other damage. 1xChess Break Set Spell destruction! It's great! I mean, I can only find room for one, so if you need more, change sideboard up as you see fit. That concludes my recommended sideboard. Honorable Mentions for the Deck/Sideboard Abra Cadabra! and Master Bunbuku are also good options, but they aren't always needed and I just can't find room for it. Regardless, if you need more offensive power, feel free to use these. Other cards like Remove, Great Spell Circle of Reservoir, Skill Binder and Battle Deity Robo, Dark Wolf, Battle Deity Robo, Mass Soldier and Battle Deity Robo, Silver Rabbit are great, but the sideboard and our deck can already do what they do. Other Cards Worth Mentioning Ideal Girl, Mary Sue is a great card. However, she's got pretty bad stats as a Size 1 and is useless against Chaos and other Size 3 monsters. Not only that, but her full potential can only be achieved with a deck built around her, which is not what we can afford to do in this deck. Mary Sue, "Eternal Ideal!" Yeah, this is just not doing to work in this deck. Most of the time, we want Tempest Wing and Knights of Bond to stay on the field, and this would just be a hindrance to the deck in terms of cost and the space. Final Words Yo yo, hope ya liked my deck. Now go have fun with this, and remember! You are free to make changes to your copy of this decklist at anytime. Nothing is perfect, and there is no perfect deck for every matchup. So don't follow this decklist down to the letter and just use it as a stepping stone to create more unique decks out there instead! Thank you for reading my blog~ David, signing out~! Category:Blog posts